Special Delivery
by taikodrum
Summary: GoM. (Another) Valentine's fic. It's like any normal day, only it's Valentine's Day.


**Special Delivery**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Generation of Miracles**  
**

**Notes:** I want to make another Valentine's Day fic, but this time focusing on the GoM and Momoi during their Teikou days. (I wrote this days ago and debated for a long time if I should post this or not).

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

As Valentine's day approached, Momoi felt it was a good opportunity to show off that that her cooking skills weren't bad like they always thought. Or at least prove to them that she could _make_ something.

And so she spent three days training to make the perfect chocolate.

Sadly, her skills were too powerful to tame, resulting to a burnt batch of chocolates. Though edible, it wasn't the result Momoi wanted. She let out a sigh, feeling more disappointed. But she tried to think positive in all of these.

Better this than nothing at all.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, she soon discovered that making chocolates was only the prelude.

Everywhere she looked, the school grounds of Teikou looked like a battlefield. The chocolates she made would almost melt from all the tension building up in the atmosphere.

Some boys running around, many girls armed with deadly chocolates chasing after them, and some taking shelter from this chaos.

She could now understand why Aomine left in such a hurry earlier, though she was still upset that he didn't bother to greet or wait for her.

Then the ground began to shake.

_An earthquake?!_

The panic soon turned into disbelief when she finally saw the source, taking in the sight of the Kise Ryota running with a mob of fangirls trailing after him. Strangely, she noticed that most of the girls were from other schools and some were older women. Never in her life she would think of seeing something like this in real life.

"Ki-chan—" Momoi tried calling out but then Kise's horrified, "Sorry Momoicchi, maybe later," cut her off as the stampede entered the campus.

Was Valentine's Day this chaotic last year? Momoi couldn't remember.

.

.

.

.

.

Lunch break came and the battle was still ongoing.

Momoi sighed as she stared at the six chocolate boxes placed on her desk. All of them were wrapped in red and in the same size except for one box. Oblivious to her, her male classmates eyed them like some prize, almost hoping that they would be the lucky ones to receive it. Unfortunately for them, it would only happen in their dreams.

Earlier, before class had started, no luck came when she tried to look for her friends. It was strange since as the team's manager, she should know where they were. Had they all become elusive to avoid this chaos?

A tap on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts. Looking over, she saw a pair of powder blue orbs staring blankly at her.

"Hello, Momoi-san."

It took seconds for everything to finally sink in.

"T-T-Tetsu-kun!" Momoi stood up from her seat in surprise, almost knocking the chair. Her face grew redder. "W-W-What are you doing here?!"

"When I was passing your classroom, I saw Momoi-san's troubled face. Is everything all right?"

The pink-haired girl's poor heart sped up. _Tetsu-kun noticed me!_

"Uh, I'm just thinking about…Oh!" Momoi grabbed the biggest box in the batch and shoved it to Kuroko harder than she would like. "This is for you!"

Kuroko stared at the gift, a bit surprised.

"I made them but they didn't turn out too good. I hope you'll still like them," Momoi added.

Out of all these chocolates, Momoi put most of her efforts on this one. After all, it was for a special someone. But just like the rest, they got burnt too.

"I'm sure that these chocolates Momoi-san made will be delicious. Thank you," Kuroko said, a rare smile almost illuminating his face. That alone was enough to make Momoi's soul soar to the heavens.

"Are you giving this to the others?" Kuroko asked, noticing the other chocolates on her desk.

"Yes, but I'm having a hard time looking for them."

"Maybe we can look for them together."

"Are you sure, Tetsu-kun?"

"Yes. I don't want to see Momoi-san's troubled face."

And the reply Kuroko received was the sound of Momoi's body falling on the ground.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you all right, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked for the second time since Momoi regained consciousness ten minutes ago. The two had just left the clinic.

"I'm all right. Probably just tired from all the cooking last night," Momoi partly lied.

She couldn't exactly tell him that his cool and handsome side was also the cause of it. No, her heart wouldn't take it. Slapping her cheeks to give her a sense of reality, she then asked. "So who are we going to look for first? The one who is easily noticed?"

As soon as Momoi said this, they found themselves focusing on the janitor mopping the floor not too far from them. He was humming an unfamiliar song but his voice itself was unmistakable. Their eyes moved up to see the blonde hair under the cap.

"Ah!" The pink-haired girl couldn't hide her surprise. "Ki-chan!"

The mention of the nickname had Kise charging at them and covering their mouths. "You're going to blow my cover," he pleaded in a whisper.

"I didn't say anything," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Why are you wearing that?" Momoi asked.

Kise finally pull his hand from the mouths and started scratching his head. "My fangirls have been chasing me nonstop since this morning. I can use a break from all that running," he said, feeling exasperated. "I'm lucky to find a spare janitor's uniform while hiding but how did you two find out so easily?"

"It's your fault for being a model," Kuroko accused.

"You catch so much attention that the disguise isn't working," Momoi added.

"So mean!" Then he gave them both a curious look. "What are you doing here? Ah, could it be you two—!"

"It's not like that!" Momoi immediately interjected, her face blooming into a wonderful red, as she handed Kise his share of her homemade chocolates. "We're looking for you to give your chocolate. I was supposed to give this to you earlier."

"Ah, really? Thanks, Momoicchi," Kise said.

"I made them!" Momoi added proudly.

"Ah, you're looking for the others, right?" Kise was too eager to change the subject. Fortunately, Momoi was too happy to notice. "I think I saw Murasakibaracchi."

"Where?"

"Around…here." Kise motioned to follow him until they reached a corner of the corridor. The three of them peeked to see the purple giant being surrounded by a number of girls. The center of the team looked happy, getting chocolates—which would be, no doubt, his snacks for later.

"How are we going to get through all those girls?" Kise asked.

"A distraction would help."

Kise lightened up at that. "Right, a distrac—Eh?" He found himself standing the middle of the hallway. How did he end up there? The answer came in the form of his two friends, hands clasped together as if praying for the gods at the temple.

"I'm sorry, Ki-chan."

"Kise-kun, your sacrifice will be remembered."

"This is too much!" Kise wailed.

Unfortunately, the commotion caught the attention of the girls surrounding Murasakibara.

"Isn't that Kise-kun?"

"Why is he wearing a janitor's uniform?"

"Maybe he's practicing for a shoot."

"I don't care! Let's go after him!"

And so the girls left the giant's side in favor of chasing Kise, who had sprinted off without waiting for the girls.

"Ah, Sa-chin, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara greeted, drowning himself with all the chocolates he received.

"Won't you feel sick eating all of that?" Momoi asked worriedly, eyeing the sack of chocolates standing next to the purple-haired boy.

Murasakibara hummed. "No. I'll be fine. Ne, Kuro-chin, you want some?"

"I'll pass. Thank you."

"Mukkun, here!" Murasakibara eyed the Valentine's gift from Momoi's hand.

"Chocolates for me? Thanks, Sa-chin," he said, fluffy flowers appearing in the background.

_He looks like a child_, Momoi and Kuroko thought simultaneously.

"Now, there's only Akashi-kun, Midorin and Dai-chan left!" Momoi said, happy that they were making progress in this mission.

"You're looking for Aka-chin? He's in that unused room on the third floor," Murasakibara supplied as he blissfully continued eating.

Momoi's eyes widened at that. "Isn't that usually locked? How did he get inside?"

"He got a spare key."

The two kept to themselves the question on how Akashi did that. It would probably better if they didn't know.

.

.

.

.

.

Going up two flights of stairs with a sack on tow had been difficult for Momoi and Kuroko. Murasakibara couldn't help because he had an armful of chocolates, and his one hand busied itself by feeding his mouth. It was great relief when they finally reached their destination.

No one dared to go near this room. Rumors said that a vengeful spirit haunted it. But if Akashi was currently occupying it, then a ghost would pale (literally and figuratively) in comparison. In Momoi's opinion, nothing was scarier than Akashi himself. Of course, she wouldn't say that aloud.

Momoi didn't know what to expect when she entered the room.

No, it didn't include luxurious drapes everywhere or a majestic sofa. It was just surprising to see Akashi looking so comfortable as he played shogi against himself in the middle of an almost bare room. At least it was clean.

"Kuroko, Momoi, what brings you two here?" Akashi greeted, looking away from the board.

"Ah, I'm here to give you chocolates, Akashi-kun," Momoi said, handing out the box reserved for Akashi.

"Then I'll accept them gratefully," Akashi said. "If you're going to give Midorima one, I suggest you leave it here with me. He's just right there."

"Eh? Midorin is here? Why didn't I—Midorin?!" she exclaimed when she saw the bespectacled boy, sitting in the corner of the room with a gloomy aura around him. The incomprehensible chants coming from his mouth and his tight grip on what assumed to be his lucky item (a green toothbrush) made it even more worrying. "W-What happened?!"

"Mido-chin got traumatized," Murasakibara answered. "Some girls suddenly came and attacked him with chocolates."

"He's not used to receiving so much affection from the female masses," Akashi said, looking amused.

"It must be a painful experience, Midorima-kun," Kuroko added, not looking a bit sympathetic at all.

Momoi watched the three unhelpfully relieve Midorima from his trauma,

One more to go but it wouldn't be a problem.

She already knew where to find him from the beginning.

.

.

.

.

.

Though cold, the warmth coming from the sun made up for it. Aomine lied down, completely satisfied that no one had managed to catch him yet. The rooftop had been off limits to the students unless they were as daring as him.

Turning to one side, his eyes met a mop of powder blue hair. Then sat up with a yelp.

Kuroko simply ignored the expletives Aomine directed at him. "Hello."

"Damn it, Tetsu! Why do you keep doing that?!"

The question remained unanswered as a small box was shoved to his face, followed by a "Here's your share, Dai-chan!"

"What the hell, Satsuki!"

As Aomine took a closer look at the box, he suddenly paled when he realized that it was a Valentine's chocolate. No, he had no problem with chocolates. Homemade chocolates, definitely, especially when they came from his childhood friend.

"Momoi-san put everything she had in making those chocolates. It'll be a shame if you reject them, Aomine-kun." And now, Kuroko was making him feel guilty.

Why did they keep doing this to him?

Just to get things over with, he opened the box and took a bite of the burnt chocolate.

Kuroko and Momoi waited in anticipation. Aomine's eyebrows shot up, looking impressed.

"They're actually edible."

Momoi puffed her cheeks. "You could have at least said they're good!"

The two childhood friends continued to bicker while Kuroko watched with a smile on his face.

"You're all here, I see," a familiar voice came.

Three heads turned to see their captain approaching them with Murasakibara carrying a still traumatized Midorima and a large bento.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?" Momoi asked, not sure what their captain was thinking.

"With all things happening right now, I assume that all of you haven't eaten lunch yet," Akashi said. "Which is why I brought my bento to share with you."

Murasakibara put down Midorima first before setting the bento and opening it to reveal a variety of expensive-looking sushi and sashimi.

"Seriously?!" Aomine couldn't believe his luck. This would be his first time eating something like this.

Akashi nodded. "Dig in."

"Wait! Don't eat without me!" Kise had come running, looking all worn out and…topless.

"Ki-chan, what happened to your jacket?!"

"Ah, my fangirls took it—"

"Go die."

"Aominecchi, show me some mercy! Kurokocchi, please help me!"

"Please don't come over here."

"Being chased around by fangirls is a good exercise. You should do it more often."

"I'll die, Akashicchi! And Midorimacchi, stop chanting!"

"Sushi." Murasakibara blissfully ignored everyone as he took one piece at a time.

Though noisy, the seven friends celebrated Valentine's Day with smiles on their faces.

.

.

.

.

.

"We should do this again, right Tetsu-kun?"

"Yes."


End file.
